Behind the mask
by Tirosis
Summary: When Iruka finds a masked man hanging around on his street, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Kakairu

Behind the mask

Iruka loves the Jonin that hangs around his street, but does he love him back?

* * *

There he was again. Lazily resting against the lampost. Of course Iruka never ran upstars and looked out of his window to stare. Of course not.

Iruka walked back downstairs, with his ramen bowl in hand. He hadn't been looking _that_ long had he? He looked at the clock, it only said seven forty! That was less than a half hour staring at the man that haunted the lampost, usually with a bright orange book, reading for a half hour or two, then moving on and out the street. Ever since that day when the masked mystery had asked him for the time, in such a lazy way, looking at him, then when he found out the time,ran off. Iruka had thought this was quite rude really, but what could he exactly do?

Iruka placed down his bowl on the kitchen counter, and walked over to the open door.  
"It's really a beautiful day" He breathed to himself and slowly laid down and fell asleep.

A few hours later, he awoke to a knock on the door. He quickly awoke and walked to the front door, not before banging his head ont he open cupboard door.

"Hmm?" A rather tired Iruka answered the door, to which appeared the masked man.  
"Right, Why you been looking at me? I can see you you know, staring you pervert!" He said  
Iruka quickly snapped out of his drowsyness.  
"Me? A pervert?" Iruka replied dumbfounded

"Yeah! and to make up for it, you can let me use your toilet. The name's Kakashi, by the way" as he barged by and ran up the stairs.

Iruka just stood there and slowly closed the door. He then followed the man he now knew as Kakashi.

* * *

**So then, what'cha think? I hope this'll carry on into a few more chapters, so review? xo**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think anyone should barge into someone's house like this, would you like it if someone did it to your house?" shouted Iruka, only to find that the man had closed the door, and could now hear him _on the toilet._

"Could you at least not make the fact that you're standing outside this very room right now, hearing me pee oh so very obvious?"

Iruka blushed and shuffled around on the spot, he did hear him most likely, and just wanted to make him uncomfortable.

"_What an awkward moment._" Iruka thought, as he looked around the landing. "_This really needs redecorating.." _ He was right, I mean the wallpaper was coming off, and the laminate floor was quite dirty from when hed looked after his friends puppy, and it had ran everywhere, with muddy paws. Very Muddy paws.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and a face peeked around it, revealing Kakashi with a pleased expression in his one eye that was showing."What's your name?" Kakashi asked, not knowing if he'd get an answer off the man."Its Iruka." He replied, making sure he sounded angry, just to see the mans man didn't react, much to Iruka's surprise, usually the death tone he usually did cared even away the toughest people."Nice name, say, you have anything to eat?" "I suppose so, come downstairs and see" Iruka blushed saying this, Was he _flirting _? Iruka, had hardly gone past a kiss, yet he was _flirting_ with the man he'd known for about a quarter of a hour.

Kakashi walked downstairs and Iruka followed. There was just something about this man, maybe it was the way his hair stood up on its own, the sparkle in his eye, they way he walked, the way he talked, Oh gods, he was getting too obsessed wasn't he? "What you have to eat then. 'Ruka?"Iruka was shocked the man would just call him 'Ruka already, but to be quite honest he didnt really mind. It was him after all!"I have some cookies and Milk..?" He replied. "how am i supposed to know what you'd like?"Kakashi rooted through the cupboards until he found the chocolate and then went to the fridge and got the milk."My favourite" Kakashi appeared to smile, well the mask crinkled slightly, then a chuckle came from behind it, so to Iruka, he was smiling.

Kakashi opened up the cookie packaging and proceeded to pull down his mask. Iruka was confused, if he wanted to remain a mystery, why take off the mask? When the mask was fully pulled down, Kakashi happily took a big bite out of the cookie, like a small child, and smiled."Want one 'Ruka?"Iruka walked forward, placing his hand on the packaging, selecting the cookie which he wanted and then nibbling slightly on the edges, like a hamster. Kakashi was taken in my just how ladylike this man was. The hair, the face, and the eating habits. "It must be a woman" He thought. He looked at Iruka, surveying him, eyeing him up."..what?""Nothing, just, you're hair is very nice" This was almost a whisper, as he was quite surprised at the sudden action."Thanks, so is yours you know, Can i touch it?:"

Iruka walked forward, outstretching his arm to reach forward, it looked so soft, so fluffy, and hell, that was some hairspray he used. His hand was now on ｔhe hair, petting it like you would a small dog,, Kakashi's eyes closed."ooh, soft, what conditioner you use? " Iruka asked "Mine always goes brittle, and before you know it, snaps off, i hate my hair." Kakashi reached out to take off the hair tie that Iruka had in, and when he had received it, rolled it around his wrist. "Can i have this? My hair always get taffled when I'm in the bath"_"oh wow, Kakashi in the bath, if his face is anything to go by, get in there!"_ Iruka took hold of one of Iruka's hands, interlocked it with his own. He stepped forward, and leaned in closer to Iruka's face. Iruka closed his eyes, and so did Kakashi. Iruka was blushing like mad._"__W__hats he doing?" _He thought

_"Gods, Iruka, __he's__ going to kiss you!" _Iruka realised but only after Kakashi's lips were on his, teeth gently nibbling at his bottom lip, his hands now in Kakashi's hair, gently patting the head. Kakashi stopped, and took a step back, aware that a few minutes ago, Iruka had been royally pissed at him, and he'd just kissed him!"'Ruka? " Kakashi asked whilst he started to sit down."hmm?""Don't you mind that i just kissed you?:"Ill get you back later" This was accompanied by Iruka sitting next to him, which was then followed by a playful slap on the face."Idiot." Kakashi chuckled back


End file.
